


Partner

by Medilia



Series: TurksTober2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Reno has three partners and each of them fills a different role and need in his life.(one of two stories written for the first day of TurksTober)
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/The Turks
Series: TurksTober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one: TurksTober  
> Prompt: Partner
> 
> First of two stories I wrote for day one of TurksTober

Rude:  
They had joined the Turks at the same time and had been attached at the hip since day one. Rude was Reno’s constant, his rock. After a hard day, the two of them would go to get a drink, or five. A game of pool or darts was a good way to wind down and return to some level of normalcy as if Turks could ever be normal people. Rude filled so many holes Reno had not realised were in his life, mind and soul. Rude was his partner in crime, partner in work, partner in life.

Sex was always gentle with Rude. The muscular Turk was always worried about hurting Reno. Kink was not Rude’s strong point, he liked to be slow, gentle and see Reno writhe in pleasure. Afterwards, Rude would pull Reno close and hold him tight sharing a moment of bliss and quiet before the job called them back to reality.

Tseng:  
Tseng was a mentor and a guide. He had taught Reno so much as a Turk and as a man. Tseng was a strict but fair teacher, his disapproval was something to be avoided at all costs because it hurt Reno so badly. When Tseng had told Veld that he wanted Reno to become third in command it had been one of the best days of his life, to know that he had pleased Tseng, to know that he was good enough. Since Tseng had taken over from Veld, Reno had buckled down and focused himself on becoming a good leader, like Tseng was. 

Sex with Tseng was never rough, but Reno could not call it gentle either. It was domineering, controlling, and Reno loved it. With Tseng, Reno could be an absolute brat and let the worst of himself show, because Tseng was there to take it all away, he was there to break Reno apart and put him back together better. 

Rufus:

Rufus could never be described as a partner in Reno’s daily life. Rufus Shinra was the boss and Reno knew it. The laid back, attitude and messy attire were all things that made Reno, but they were the limit of what Rufus would tolerate. Reno always used a respectful tone when talking to Rufus. 

That translated to the bedroom where Rufus was always ‘sir’, never ‘boss’ nor ‘vice president’. Rufus had a kinky side and he liked to explore it with Reno. They were rough, passionate and messy. Reno was often left covered in marks and bruises. But, Reno never left hurt. Rufus always showered, fed and healed Reno before allowing him to leave. Sometimes, Rufus would even talk about things that were on his mind, he would open up about things that he could not tell anyone else. Rufus would talk, Reno would listen. 

Rufus, Tseng, and Rude:

When Rufus took over the company it felt right, it felt like years of work, planning and suffering had all come together. But in someways it hadn’t. There was a new AVALANCHE threatening Shinra, Sephiroth was back from the dead and had murdered the President, METEOR was coming down upon them, WEAPONS had burst from the earth. It was a mess. 

And while the world was burning there was no place Reno liked better than Rufus’ bed with all his lovers. Everytime they were there Reno took a moment to memorise them all, their differences, their uniqueness, the ways they loved one another and made love to one another.


End file.
